Naruto: Kureshiro
by Ryuuko777
Summary: this is a story I'm working on using my OC's, i hope you like.  it takes place in the world of Naruto and as it continues characters from Kishimoto's manga will appear
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto: Kureshiro**_

I don't own Naruto, but these entire guys I created are strait from the heart

The rain continued to fall on a humid July evening, in the pale moonlight a child is born. As he is pulled from his mother's womb and placed into a nearby cradle, two scrolls are placed along side him. On the right one that is white as the purest of light while the other was as black as the darkest night. The child's newborn cries echo in the midnight air while overhead two shadows watch over. It has been 16 years since that day and the child must now fight to find his place in the world of the ninja.

The boy stands in the middle of a dense forest the midday sun poking threw the thick canopy. The day had been long and all he really wanted to do was return to his small village home. "Yamato! Wait up!" Turning to the sound of the voice he sees his best friend and partner in crime since they were young, Roxanne. A warm smile greats her as she bounds over to great him. Her short black hair captures the tiny facets of light that shine threw the trees. Her emerald green eyes glimmer as she happily grips the arm of his black sweatshirt. "You know you're supposed to wear that around your forehead." The younger girl adjusted the metal band that was tied around the strap of her clans summoning scroll. "I'll move it when I feel like it, so there!" A defiant look crossed her face as she stared into his dark brown eyes before stuffing both hands into the pockets of her grey winter vest. All around her neck a thick fur ruffle fluttered as a cool breeze blew through the Land of Stones. "Come on let's get going I'm sure your parents and mine wondering where we are." Yamato gently took her hand and the two started moving along the path before them. As they walked the sound of his boots and her sandals echoed in the eerily quiet forest. But another sound cut threw the quiet and a chilling wind began to pick up stopping the two dead in there tracks. It was then that a plaque appeared from the shadows and with it a force that could even destroy all of the 5 Hidden Ninja Villages. Standing in the middle of the path was a boy not much older them him dressed in a heavy black cloak which completely concealed his true form. On his back he carried a 6 foot Iron Maiden coffin that was covered in what looked like a carving of a deformed and contorted skeleton. Several thick metal chains wrapped around the coffin securing it to his back. But more importantly was the headband tied neatly across his forehead. Engraved in the steel was a large upside down crescent moon with a ragged gash that transected the symbol. He moved like a shadow, quickly closing the gap till only 10 feet separated the boy from Yamato and Roxanne. Yamato could feel the aura that radiated from the boy's body completely freezing him in fear. "Today is the day that you die." His voice was strangely calm his black eyes chilling Yamato right to the core. A sweet but strong voice drifted up from behind him as Roxy broke the silence that had befallen the forest. "Do you really think that will go down so easy!?" the newly graduated ninja slid out from behind Yamato and dropped into the Tiger Claw fighting stance. Sliding from the tips of her middle and pointer fingers on both hands a blue shimmering blade made from her chakra appeared. "Step aside girl I have no interest in you. It is the future leader of the Toa that I have been sent to kill by my master." Roxy didn't budge, but spat back at the boy, "I don't think so freak! Yamato isn't going anywhere!" She got ready to pounce, but was stopped by Yamato's outstretched right hand. In that hand was the white scroll, with the black one still securely at his left hip. Roxy could already see drops of blood falling from his thumb, "Rox I'll take him, and you've only just begun your training, he'll kill you with out a second thought. Run on ahead and inform the elders." She slid past the two combatants and took off down the path, as she past him a thin smile spread across his pale lips, "she's not going to get to far this area is already all mine." Rox fell backwards gently rubbing the top of her head, an invisible barrier and turned back with a look of growing fear. "Well it looks like your both mine any way." The boy shot forward as Yamato released the scroll opening it while as the same time paying the token of blood required for summons. There was an explosion of smoke and gripped in Yamato's right hand was one of his two swords, Ryuuko the White Dragon Tiger.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Naruto: Kureshiro**_

I don't own Naruto, but these entire guys I created are strait from the heart

A white snake skin scabbard was gripped tightly in Yamato's hands, light grey tiger strips crisscrossing the white scabbard. With a swift gesture the blade whipped from the scabbard and held it in front of him ready for anything. The marbled silver white blade shimmered in the now setting sunlight. The hand guard of the sword was that of a Japanese style dragon with the blade emerging from its open mouth. The handle gripped between Yamato's fingers was made of a soft silk that absorbed the sweat from his hands as he prepared to attack. "You're statements only ½ right, but you're the one that's going down!" An explosion of chakra escaped from Yamato's body as the battle began. Each fighter fought with everything they had, but after a few minutes it became clear that this boy was leagues stronger then Yamato. A desperate gasp escaped his throat as Yamato fell to one knee preparing to feel the final blow, but none came. Turning his eyes upwards, there was a flash of black and the boy reeled back griping his face in agony. Standing in front of him was a small black cat and as it turned towards Yamato it spoke. "Hey there." Yamato stared in amazement as the small cat approached him rubbing against his leg. "Roxy? Is that you?" He could see her eyes smile up at him, "Yea, who else?" She turned back to the figure as he used his sleeve to whip the blood from his eyes as they filled with malice. "YOU'LL PAY DEARLY FOR THAT!" His hands moved so fast that neither could follow and with a last "HA" his thumbs and pointer fingers made a triangle that released a beam of black energy that connected with Roxanne throwing her back several feet and out cold. An evil smile crept across his thin lips, "Well that will keep her out of the way, and when I'm done with you she's next to die." Yamato could only stare up at the monster in front of him, but fear had left him, instead a fire began to burn deep in Yamato's belly. His eyes flashed a brilliant white as he slowly climbed back to his feet. "What ever you did to her, I'll make you PAY!" The chakra around Yamato skyrocketed as small cuts began to open up and become visible threw the large tears that had been made in his sweatshirt. The aura that surrounded his body rippled and lashed out tearing the force field, the boy had constructed, to shreds. The force of the aura caused the boy to leap back a few feet where he could only watch in a mix of awe and horror. Yamato pushed all his available chakra into the weapon causing it to glow with the same white light that had filled his eyes. With out a second thought Yamato switched the sword to his other hand and wiped his already cut right thumb across the flat part of the blade, leaving a bright red streak of blood. Yamato tossed the weapon into the sky and as it fell a seal appeared across the blade and shattered, dissolving the Damascus steel and revealing something completely new. The sky crackled with so much energy that the dusk sky appeared to be a light. From the heavens appeared the white dragon tiger of the Heavens, Ryuuko. Its 9 foot long serpent-like body twisted and turned in the air. Medium grey strips covered its pure white scales. Its head was covered by a thick silver helm with holes for its eyes and nose. Covering both sides, the helm was decorated with etchings of what looked like circuit patterns. From the helm a set of black antlers and light sky blue mane flowed freely. It turned toward the earth, its sky blue eyes burning brightly. Poking from its body were 6 arms each one ending in a paw with five black claws that raked the air. The man's eyes grew wide as the creature descended and loosely wrapped around Yamato's body and right arm. The aura around Yamato crackled with the same ferocity as his unforgiving eyes bore deep into his enemy. "Now you see the true strength of my will!" Yamato lifted his right arm behind him, feeling energy surge forth to the center of his palm. With amazing speed Yamato shot forward his arm trailing behind him growing white hot. As he reached his target his arm whipping around and trust forward his fingers outstretched to resemble a claw. From his hand came a beam of pure energy resembling the head and body of a dragon. "RYUUKO NO KEN!" The white hot beam lanced forward striking the boy in the left shoulder. The beam burned right through the man's flesh and bone causing him to howl in pain. The smell of burnt flesh filled the air as the boy gripped what was left of his left shoulder and fell to his knees. "YOU, YOU, YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" In the distance the sound of whistles and yells reach Yamato's ears as a group of people advanced. The injured boy glared at Yamato spit and bile dripping from his bottom lip. "I'll deal with you later!" With his remaining hand he made a few quick sings and sunk into the shadows. The dragon around Yamato slowly faded returning back to the form of the sword, and with the last of his strength slipped it back into the scabbard. There was a small puff of smoke as the white scroll appeared back in his hand. Darkness filled Yamato's field of vision and the last thing he heard was the sound of his father calling his name.


End file.
